The invention pertains to a device for screwing and setting of self-drilling blind rivets, which includes one clamping jaw for holding an installed tensioning spindle in a form-fit or friction-fit manner.
A device of this kind is known, for example, from EP-A 0,213,101. In one retaining unit that has a truncated conical recess on its front end, two clamping jaws are provided diametrically opposite each other. These clamping jaws have on their outer boundary a conical cross-sectional surface so that by means of axial pressing of the clamping jaws into the retaining unit, an inserted tensioning spindle can be grasped and held in place. Since problems of proper rotational catching occur for this type of design since as a consequence of the resulting torque a partial and not necessarily uniform angular displacement of the two clamping jaws can occur. In addition, it is not possible to match the radii of the opening in the retaining unit and the outer region of the clamping jaws at all axial adjusting ranges, so that as a consequence of the impossibility of complete mating, mismatching occurs.